


When Size Mattered

by Jevil_Joss



Category: Dead Cells (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevil_Joss/pseuds/Jevil_Joss
Summary: No one's stopping me. Not even you, old friend.





	When Size Mattered

I landed back on the ground, symmetrical lance pointed high at the giant, shield in my other hand. 

 _"_ You were a model to us all..." the Giant coughed. "But...why all this destruction? All this carnage?"

_Sorry, old friend. I've got work to do._

"You...took away all our hope..."

_Never meant to do that._

"Nothing is left to us..." he coughed again. 

I felt a twinge of guilt. It hadn't been too hard taking on the Giant after everything else I'd been through, but beating the giant was like kicking a sad dog. Who was lame. And blind in one eye. 

"You...you..."

I lowered my lance, prepared for his next words. 

The Giant coughed once more, then fell. Suddenly, after his head disappeared over the ledge, his hand burst into the air, giving me middle finger, and he shouted, "...ARE AN INCORRIGIBLE ASS!" The Giant's middle finger slowly descended back over the ledge. 

I was surprised, to say the least. And suddenly, no longer feeling guilty. 

I was also happy to see that a new layer of ice had frozen over the magma, so I was able to walk out without incident. And yet, I really wished that I knew where the Alchemist was so I could ask him about how a two-inch thick layer of ice was suspended over a pool of molten rock. 


End file.
